bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maes Newid
Maes Newid is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. He holds the designation Z "The Zone". Appearance Maes is a man of average height with lightly tanned skin and pronounced cheekbones. His eyes are a maroon color while having brown hair that is slicked back and goes down to his neck. He also has a stubble of hair underneath his bottom lip. Maes wears a variation of the Sternritter uniform, with the order's signature white ankle-length hooded cloak and Wandenreich symbol on the back. Underneath the cloak Maes wears a white, black buttoned, suit that has a black tie tucked underneath the suit with a white long-sleeve shirt under the suit. On the black tie is the Wandenreich symbol. Maes also wears white pants and white shoes. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: As a Quincy, Maes primarily absorb the spirit particles in the atmosphere. With them he can manipulate the particles for weapons and techniques. He has an easier time in places that are more saturated with reishi like Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Maes is quite skilled with Hirenkyaku, capable of dodging several attacks with ease and reappearing at a safe distance. The Zone (周囲面積 (ザ・ランドスケープ), Za Randosukēpu; Japanese for "Surrounding Area"): Maes's Schrift allows him to manipulate the terrain of a specific area through the use of hand movements. Maes claims his reach goes about ten miles. The effects vary from causing the ground to crumble, summoning lava from below, calling a hurricane, changing the area's gravity and even summon a mass of water to flood the entire area. Maes also states that he is not effected by the changes to the area that he creates. *'Terrain Zone: Hot Lava Zone': Maes claps his hands together while pointing his arms down. Soon after the ground begins to rumble and comes apart, revealing a pool of lava beneath the target's feet so that the target falls into the magma. *'Terrain Zone: Changing Gravity Zone': Maes can alter the gravity in the selected region. With the use of his right middle and pointer finger, Maes can decrease the amount of gravity by pointing upwards, causing the targets in the region to float. Or he can increase the gravity by pointing downwards, trapping the targets on the ground with heavy gravity. Maes sometimes uses this in conjunction with his other techniques. *'Terrain Zone: Gale Wind Zone': Raising his right hand forward, Maes calls forth powerful gusts of winds that can blow his targets away. He has shown that even the most largest of people can be blown away by these strong winds. *'Terrain Zone: Cold Arctic Zone': Swiping both his arms outwards, Maes covers the chosen region in ice that automatically brings the temperature down, making it very cold. Sometimes the target can be frozen in the ice. It is also useful for stopping water-based techniques and even fire-based too. *'Terrain Zone: Raging Whirlpool Zone': Maes does a spin and a large mass of water comes out from the ground around him and quickly begins to spread out over the selected area. The water begins to shift, forming into powerful whirlpools and combined with the floods, engulf the targets quickly if action isn't taken soon. *'Terrain Zone: Boiling Flood Zone': Pushing both hands forwards, Maes summons a wave of hot water the engulfs the entire area, minus Maes himself. Everyone hit by the wave is struck by extremely hot boiling water that can melt off skin quickly. *'Terrain Zone: Sandstorm Zone': Maes thrusts both arms upwards and summons a sandstorm that covers the entire area in sand. The sandstorm is good for obscuring the opponent's vision, allowing Maes to attack unseen. Spirit Weapon Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)